1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video data outputting apparatus connected to a display apparatus that can receive an airwave and a method of controlling the video data outputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a display apparatus that receives an airwave and a video data outputting apparatus that can receive the airwave were connected to each other, so as to view the video of a program recorded through the video data outputting apparatus and/or commercially available video by using the display apparatus. For reducing power unnecessarily consumed by the video data outputting apparatus during standby after the viewing is finished, video data outputting apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-012207, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-023221, and so forth have been proposed.
The video data outputting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-012207 automatically stops the power when a predetermined time has elapsed after a predetermined operation is finished. Further, the following method has been proposed. Namely, when a television receiver disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-023221 is connected to a plurality of external devices and a viewer changes the external device used for viewing video to another external device, the television receiver controls the power of the external device to which the television receiver had been connected at the same time as when the change is made so that the power is stopped.
On the other hand, when the viewer finishes a predetermined playback operation in the video data outputting apparatus, the video of an airwave transmitted to the video data outputting apparatus may be transmitted to a display apparatus by using the video data outputting apparatus so that the video of the airwave is displayed for viewing on the image area of the display apparatus, which means that both the display apparatus and the video data outputting apparatus consume power. In such cases, the display apparatus displays the video of the airwave received through the video data outputting apparatus even though the display apparatus can receive the airwave, which means that the power of the video data outputting apparatus is unnecessarily consumed.
In such cases, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-012207 allows for automatically stopping the power of the video data outputting apparatus when a predetermined time has elapsed after a predetermined operation is finished. As a result, the screen image displayed by the display apparatus abruptly disappears. Then, the viewer switches a signal displayed on the image area of the display apparatus from a signal obtained through the video data outputting apparatus functioning as an external input device to the video signal of an airwave transmitted to the display apparatus, and sets a channel that had been used for viewing the video. The viewer has to perform the above-described operation to view a program that had been viewed through the video data outputting apparatus. That is to say, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-012207 can reduce power unnecessarily consumed by the video data outputting apparatus in place of giving the viewer discomforts.
Further, under the above-described circumstances, it is difficult for the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-023221 to stop the power of the connected external device unless the viewer performs the external-input-change operation in the television receiver. Therefore, the external device unnecessarily keeps consuming power during standby until the operation is performed by the viewer.